The invention relates to a voltage surge protection device comprising at least one protection module designed to be connected to an electric switchgear apparatus, said module comprising:                at least one protective element for protection against voltage surges; and        separating means connected to at least one protective element to cause an electrical and/or mechanical separation representative of a fault of a protective element following an increase of temperature and/or electric current.        